


Spearow's REAL Adventure

by revenblue



Series: [series] Tales of the Narrator [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Old Fic, POV Third Person, barely any pokemon in this at all honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: The Narrator is forced to tell the story of the Spearow, and still finds a way out of it.
Series: [series] Tales of the Narrator [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/746541





	Spearow's REAL Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Written and originally posted ~April 2011, slightly edited and crossposted to ao3 February 2020.
> 
> I, 2020!Corru, apologise in advance for the lack of ending.

{This story brought to you by Executive Meddling. Mainly to torture the Narrator. Heh heh heh...}

* * *

This is the Narrator, regretfully explaining what really happened to that bleeping Spearow.

* * *

The Spearow wandered around in that forest for ages and then found its Trainer-

{-Details, please?-}

Fine. The Spearow met a Caterpie on the way-

{-From the beginning, please?-}

The Narrator gritted its teeth. "As you wish," it growled.

The Spearow ran away from Misty and that idiot who barely knows how to tie his own shoes and really _has_ to die as soon as possible-

{-Is there any way you can just tell the story _normally_?-}

"So you think you can do a better job, eh?" the Narrator snapped at the disembodied voice next to it.

{-Yes.-}

"That's it. You're going down!" the Narrator screamed, pulling out the Bazooka. The Bazooka happily let off a rocket in the Storyteller's general direction.

It missed. Rockets can't hit disembodied voices, after all.

{-You need to be more original in your naming scheme. I mean, 'Bazooka'? 'Narrator'?-}

"You're one to talk, _'Storyteller'_ ," the Narrator spat.

{-I have a proper name. You just don't know it.-}

"What is it, then?"

{-Not telling.-}

"Tell the Narrator your true name!" the Narrator demanded.

{-'furryfish'.-}

"Lies."

{-'Bunny'.}

"Bunny is the Narrator's friend. You're still lying."

{-'TRESSA'.-}

"Who would call their kid 'TRESSA'?"

{-It's a nickname.-}

"Ha! So you _were_ lying!"

{-It's my name in one of my Pokémon games...-}

"Don't believe you."

{-I'm not lying this time.-}

The Storyteller pulled out a picture (a screenshot, actually, but that doesn't matter), proving that yes, he has used 'TRESSA' as a Player Character name in Pokémon.

The Narrator frowned, swapping the Bazooka for a different weapon.

{-Those will be no different to the Bazooka, you know.-}

"That's what you think," the Narrator muttered, throwing a knife at the Storyteller.

* * *

Guess what? The Storyteller was right.

* * *

The knife passed straight through the Storyteller, sticking in the wall on the other side of the room. The Storyteller didn't even feel a thing.

{-You'll have to do better than that!-}

The Storyteller also avoided harm from the second knife. And the third. And the fourth. And the fifth. And the sixth. And the seventh. And the eighth. And the ninth. And the...

Okay, let's just say that none of the knives hit their target. Despite the fact that the Narrator sent 134 knives flying at the Storyteller.

Yes, the Narrator carries that many knives.

The Narrator glared at the space inhabited by a disembodied voice, who (unsurprisingly) couldn't be hit by normal weapons. Then the Narrator pulled out its secret weapon. The Spoon.

Except it wasn't there.

{-Mewtwo got the Spoon back, remember?-}

The Narrator grimaced, not liking the reminder about the clone who made it to the Narrator's List Of People Who Need To Die. "Time for secret weapon number two." The Narrator passed a lockpick to the Storyteller.

Where did the Narrator get a lockpick? Hammerspace, of course! Unless it was created with Standard Narrator Superpowers.

The Storyteller, obviously wanting to copy Quest For Glory, tried to pick his nose.

With the lockpick.

He failed.

* * *

Due to the death of the Storyteller, the story cannot continue. There is no ending, since endings require Storytellers, and this story no longer has one. We apologise for the inconvenience.

RIP Storyteller.

* * *

{-Hey! I'm not dead yet!-}

The Narrator swore profusely, as (another) name on the Narrator's (surprisingly short) List Of People Who Need To Die was revived seconds after their death, and stormed off, muttering about 'handing in a resignation'.

It was processed immediately.

* * *

{This story has been discontinued (again) due to lack of a Narrator. Now it will never get finished.

By the way, I regret ever coming up with the name 'TRESSA'. I was a kid at the time. That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it.

Also, the Storyteller (that's me) was able to hold the lockpick despite being a disembodied voice due to Storyteller Privileges. In other words, the ability to manipulate reality. Far better than Standard Narrator Superpowers.

I... am a god!}


End file.
